Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is a 2009 American superhero film directed by Gary Ross and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the 2003 novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the sixth installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is written by Brian Clark and produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones. The story follows five young heroes (Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille) in their sixth year as superheroes seeing Danny, who now develops a romantic relationship with Rebecca, being put under a evil spell joining Dr. Catwoman's side as well as set to wed her daughter, Catgirl at her homeland of Turbo of Catland as a way to put an end of the heroes. The film stars Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee as teenagers as superheroes. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' and is followed by Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. The film is Natasha Richardson's last on-screen film performance before her death in March 2009. Filming for Turbo of Catland began January 11, 2008 and ended on August 2, 2008, and was released in theaters worldwide on July 8, 2009. It is a critical and a commercial success, breaking record for biggest midnight opening gross of all-time of $21.1 million, the biggest five-day worldwide opening of all-time of $388 million, till the record was later broken by following weekend's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince], as well as the fourth biggest Wednesday opening and also the third biggest five-day gross of all-time. With it's final worldwide total of $946 million, it become tenth highest-grossing film of all-time and the second most successful film of 2009 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar].1 It is the fifth highest-grossing film in the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. The film was nominated for many awards including 8 wins and 19 nominations. Plot It's been a year since her previous disappearance and Dr. Catwoman has been exposed to the world. Member of Catwoman's side demolished the Cincinnati Museum Center and destroyed the Roebling Suspension Bridge. Catwoman and her boyfriend Catman has given a dangerous assignment to their troubled daughter Catgirl, who recently escaped from prison two years ago, where she eventually accepts it. Danny, who is retired and enjoying his life, discovers from Goldenman that Catwoman has returned which eventually lead him to return to action. He realized that he has made a huge mistake and decided to become leader of Jane Hoop Elementary again. After reuniting with his now girlfriend Rebecca and best friend Alec, the trio discover the murder of Alice's mother, which revealed to be named Janet. The investor of the murder remains unknown for years, which Danny having to believe it is Catwoman for the murder, but the trio refuses to believe. Meanwhile, a wizard Blaze crashed into earth after being attacked by one of Belle Lamar's robots. In the meantime, the Jane Hoop Elementary gang found him, and takes him inside for shelter. Blaze told the heroes that his family were kidnapped, and did not remember who kidnapped them. In the meantime, the heroes discovers Catwoman's secret hideout that her daughter is being converted as a new member on Catwoman's side. Danny buys a promise ring that is a present for Rebecca respresenting on being together forever. Catgirl, who has a huge crush on Danny, posts a letter to him for meet and greet. While he do so, the two had drinks, in which she places in his drink, which puts him under a love spell to fall in love with her. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory, and Jaquille discovers Danny's absences. After asking a man in red hoodie for question, he ran away from them, but than returned to attack them, revealing to be Danny, who is put under a evil spell by Catgirl, as well as joining the dark side. Danny and Catgirl later attacks the SWAT Base and along with villains and burned down the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. When Danny is no longer a hero and now on the dark side, his relationship with Rebecca falls apart after spotted him cheating on her with Catgirl. In the meantime, Blaze went messing, but after Alec and Rebecca spotted him in Morphin the Power, he got kidnapped by Shego. Meanwhile, Catgirl and Danny are planning on getting married in Catwoman's homeplanet Catland. Rebecca later discovers that Danny is under a evil spell, which somehow the Magic Ball triggers to the drink Danny has and decides to rescue him, in which is revealed that Catgirl stole it from the Base. Rebecca, Alec, Alice, Jack and McKenzie entered to Catsub, where they are going to save Danny, Blaze and his family, but failed to do so. The gang later escape to Catland. Naudia, Cory, Jaquille and new members Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs join them to rescue them. The five teams finally have been stranded on the island. The group later arrived, but Alice, captured alongside Blaze and Martha and their child, and Alec and Rebecca were lowered into the volcano. The two got possessed by Catwoman's evil spell from the lava, attacking the Jane Hoop Elementary members. As Alec attacks Naudia taking her to the volcano, Blaze and Martha undo Rebecca's possession, and failed to rescue Naudia as the volcano erupts again and they both fell in. As Alec's possession is undo, they returned back alive. Rebecca chooses Danny for his decision on being back on the team, or be on Catwoman's side. As Catgirl kisses him, showing that he still have feelings, the spell has worn off, reuniting as a Jane Hoop Elementary member once again. After rebuilding the base and new team members joining, Danny and Goldenman head to Evan's world to get rid of potion used by Catgirl. Catwoman and the gang breaks in the base tries to steal The Magic Ball, but were stopped by Mayor. Catgirl stabs Mayor in the abdomen, which sends him falling out the window, killing him. While leaving with the Magic Ball, Catwoman reveals to Danny that she murdered Janet Kingston. Danny heads to the Fountain Square mourning on Mayor's death. Danny later told Rebecca and Alec that something dangerous is coming, the Final Rush, and only the three powerful objects hoping to destroy it. Danny at first told them that he can journey alone to find them, but Rebecca and Alec both refuse and plans on helping him out on on a journey which Danny gladly accepts their decision. Putting Cory and Jaquille in charge, the trio leave to track down the remaining objects that can destroy the Final Rush and stop Catwoman once and for all. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, leader of Jane Hoop Elementary, and Rebecca's boyfriend. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend, hero and second-in-command of the team. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend, and heroine. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, a friend of the heroes. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, another friend of the heroes. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin, and Alec's girlfriend. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, mentor of the heroes. *Lewis Alder as the voice of Blaze, a magical wizard. *Matt Dillon as James Watson, mayor of Cincinnati *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, archenemy of the heroes. *Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's friend. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's other friend. *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's childhood friend. *Jennette McCurdy as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter. *Keanu Reeves as Catman the Cat, Catwoman's husband, who recently escaped from prison. Casting Keira Knightley returned in to the sequel after filming in The Magic Ball after filming for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atonement_(film) Atonement], though she did return for Morphin the Power, but her role is minor.1 She was playing as Belle Lamar in the first two films. Flex Alexander reprises to return as Don Kingston, Alice's father. Lewis Alder, will be as the voice of Blaze,1 which made in scratch.1 Rachel Marie Carter portrayed as the voice of Martha, Blaze's wife. And Keanu Reeves was portrayed on Catman,1 wears on a suit.1 New children, Anna Johnson and Andy Watson casts as new characters: Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs, Stephanie will be Cory's love interest and Hunter as Alice's interest also. They were casted on January 2008.1 Tim Allen stated for returning for the sixth film as Evan,1 but his character from according to the book did not make his appearance, having him died from the previous book.1 McCurdy reprised her role as Catgirl, and played the character in a much larger role. Jami Gertz reprised her role as Dacia. Richards, Alder and Martinson returns as SWAT Teammates: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker.1 Before he starts filming, Ben Linkin revealed that he has been hitting the gym and has gained 20 pounds of muscle for the role as Alec Gutzwiller. He states that his character is growing up, and he wants him to look tall, extremely muscular and attractive by becoming much stronger and bigger than he was before. This is the final time for Natasha Richardson portraying as Bella Watson. She originally scheduled to reprise her role for the two final films, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, but she unexpectedly died on March 18, 2009 from head injuries, just four months before the film's release, and about a few weeks after filming for both The Final Rush parts began filming. Luckily, she is replaced by Miranda Richardson for the following film. Production Development While finishing up production and filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007), the sixth installment has green lighted by Paramount Pictures on August 2006. Before Gary Ross is choosen to direct Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, he is unsure if he could be back any time to direct the last two films. Paramount Pictures might choose Andrew Adamson as film director if Ross indeed will not be back. He direct films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek Shrek], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_Prince_Caspian The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian].1 As many directors, such as James Cameron, George Lucas, Zack Snyder and Bryan Singer, has chosen to replace Ross as the film director for Turbo of Catland, all of them are denial on Christensen's list. After rumors spread, Christensen shuts it down and refuses to replaced Ross as she states that he has been her best worker she ever has worked with. Ross admits that he is super motivated to be directing the last Jane Hoop Elementary films, and wishes that he would never leave the movies, but still unsure if he could be back, leaving Christensen disappointed. Eventually, he has choosen to direct Turbo of Catland over his other projects. Amy Tammie states that she won't be returning for the sixth film, but she eventually changed her mind and does not want to see anyone else to play Rebecca, stating "leaving Jane Hoop Elementary without finishing up is the worst idea of my career". However, rumors confirmed that Tammie indeed will not return. Christensen responses to rumors: "It will not feel like home without Amy. I have no interest in seeing another young actress to play Rebecca. It just does not fit well. The only thing I want a young actress to play Rebecca is... Amy. End of story." Derek Todd and Drake Jones returned as film producers, and Brian Clark returned as a film writer. Clark has completed writing the scripts for Turbo of Catland in October 2007. While adapting a 434 page novel into a film adaptation, Clark admits "we always been thinking that the next installment would be in two films, but we couldn't bear of which part should we split at or making it a three hour long movie, so we will just cut out some part out from the book for a film, and will be completely different compared to that." They studio were also predicting the decision, and choosing a projected Part 1 for November 2008 release and a projected Part 2 for July 2009 release, but was made into one feature length film. Sets The film was set in 2009,1 which was matches similar copyright from the book.1 The clothing of "red", "pink", "white", "black" and "yellow" t-shirts were designs of the heroes clothing.1 The Catsuits, was designs for Timer, Marshall and Fanning, SWAT uniforms were designs for Alder, Martinson and Davidson includes Alexander and Foster.1 Newer, are popularity clothes dress on "hip-hop dance party".1 Hart designs of the members of Jane Hoop Elementary, Brown wears his red wave cap, red t-shirt, blue jeans, Linkin, wears his same thing but in blue t-shirt, also Simpson in yellow and Dee in black.1 Includes for the girls, Tammie and Dee, wears in blue jean skirts.1 Tammie wears pink t-shirt and Dee wears purple.1 A New Vehicle of Catwoman was a "Catsub", which Submarine, which form designs creating a scratch of Cat ears, and cat eyes.1 Filming Pre-production began in December 2007. Principal Photography filming of Turbo of Catland, has begin on January 11, 2008 and finished filming on August 2, 2008.11 It was originally scheduled to finish filming in September 2008, but some scenes from the book will be removed from the film as the production has been cut one month short to instead finish in August. Most part of the film were filmed in Cincinnati, OH including Kings Island in Mason, OH. Filming took a half-month break from April 11, 2008 to May 2, 2008. Filming resumes on May 9, 2008. location for Morphin the Power, has stays location near Oakwood, Missouri once again,1 as did for the preceding of Morphin the Power in 2006 ...2007 where Gertz ended up casting Dacia, as she first appears in Morphin the Power living at her home at the dangerous Cincinnati's Ohio River stranded to Catwoman's Base underground lair.1 Crews have finished filming a scene at Cincinnati Center in Ohio, and more on-location shoots are planned. Visual effects Within charges, Calvin was chosen to return as the director, as he did for the preceding sequels.1 Jerry Peterson returns as he was the visual effects supervisor as he did for the preceding sequels also, Josh Bloom for creatures, 1,300 efforts shooting.1 Jimmy Hart, asks Paramount Pictures, to return as designer, and he was hired.1 Vanish, was removed, replacing to chance to Tara Jones as editor of the film.1 All of them were chosen on August 2007,1 which prepare for filming and Brenda Jones as cinematography for the setting form as she did for the preceding films and Derek Todd, returns as producer of the film as he did for the fair preceding sequels.1 For the scene where the SWAT Base is destroyed, set flames around the Base as it activates around circles, including burning Base, placing arts and computer works, to make the Base as it was destoryed and exploaded.1 Also for Jane Hoop Elementary Base, but with no flames set around the Base.1 About the Poision Water during scenes that Danny and Goldenman getting rid of the Spell of Turbo of Catland, as the Water was painted Brown and scenes that Evan's underwater sea creatures.1 About this sea creatures, James Calvin says were not making movies about monsters or zombies, they were making the idea for the zombie like they can swim fast, but not the human beings.1 Music David Arnold, who composed Morphin the Power (2007), returned to composed the songs for Turbo of Catland (2009). He confirmed that he wont be back to compose the final films. The soundtrack was released just one day before the film's theatrical release in theaters on July 7, 2009. Distribution Marketing :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (video game) On April 11, 2008, Paramount Pictures released a additional first look for the film was first released online and markets when from E! News, as they were still filming the film.1 On May 16, 2008, the first official photo for the movie was released with Danny holding a newspaper. A sneak peek of the film premiered online on November 14, 2008, just as the same day that production has ended.1 Other kind of sneak peeks first takes during a three-days with the first to third film on November 28-30, 2008 on ABC. The official teaser trailer was released online February 3, 2009 through it's official website, just two days after the Super Bowl XLIII premiered on February 1, 2009. On March 6, 2009, the official teaser poster for the film was released online, including several of posters showing; and Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Catwoman and Goldenman posters were released on April 10, 2009. The second trailer has been released on March 5, 2009 online, before being attached from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watchmen_(film) Watchmen] on March 6, 2009. On May 8, 2009, a new trailer was released as well.1 The film clip, for Rebecca ending a relationship with Danny was seen at the 2009 MTV Movie Awards on May 31, 2009, along with other clips release for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen] and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The rest of the film clips including 5 were released on June 15, 2009 online only. A video game is based onto film was released on June 24 by the EA. Theatrical release The film was released in Australia, France, Italy, Brazil and India, United States, Sweden, Canada, Taiwan, Iceland, Japan, New Zealand and Spain, United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, Belgium, Germany, Ireland and Greece on July 8, 2009.1 And some of the other countries were released on July 9, July 10, July 14, July 15, July 16 and July 17.1 In Mexico, the film's release date has changed multiple times. Originally scheduled for November 12, 2008 release before changing to July 8, 2009, it got pushed back to July 29, 2009 due to flu pandemic. This film has now chosen to get the box office success summer Paramount successful box office from WB film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on a Wednesday opening and form the summer opening success also after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen with DreamWorks and also Star Trek,1 as well the successful Paramount film going to be earning a successful box office since the biggest record of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.1 Before it was released, the film's release date has changed twice. Back in May 25, 2006, it was announced the film's original release date is set for November 14, 2008, which marks the exact five years of the release of the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'', which was released on November 14, 2003, and released just one year after Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, which was released on July 4, 2007.1 But on September 24, 2007, the release date for the film was pushed back to July 10, 2009, to release it in the summer time besides in November like most Jane Hoop Elementary films.1 But it gained critisms by fans about the film's changing release date from November 2008 to July 2009, saying that they are still hoping that the film will be out by November 14, 2008. It's original November 14, 2008 release date was now taken by Columbia Pictures' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quantum_of_Solace Quantum of Solace]. On November 2008, the film later moved up two days earlier from July 10, 2009 to July 8, 2009, a second Wednesday opening for a Jane Hoop Elementary film after ''Morphin the Power'' has opened on a Wednesday on July 4, 2007.1 Like the previous films, it is the fourth film in the series to IMAX.1 With Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen having 4 weeks of IMAX, the film's IMAX release has been delayed until one month later to August 12 to fill the spot for the IMAX release for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince released on July 29, two after its July 15 release, without canceling the plans. The film's U.S. world premiere took place in New York City on June 30, just two days after the sixth anniversary of the release of the novel with the same title.1 A UK premiere begins July 2, 2009.1 And AUS's premiere starts on July 6. The Mexico premiere for Turbo of Catland held on July 15 at 4:00 p.m., two weeks before it's release in Mexico.1 Running 152 minutes long (2 hours and 32 minutes long), Turbo of Catland is the third longest Hoop film into the series, behind The Cyber Escape (160 minutes, 2 hours and 40 minutes) and The Magic Ball (157 minutes, 2 hours and 37 minutes).1 Advanced ticket sales on Fandagno for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is going over 30 perecent of each advance ticket sellings just as the day before the film was released.1 Rated PG for "action violence, mild sensuality and frightening images", Turbo of Catland is the final Jane Hoop Elementary film in the franchise to received a PG rating. The final two installments, ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' and ''The Final Rush - Part 2'', were rated PG-13, as originally would be a decision for both The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power would have been rated, but both swap to PG, respectively, due to both film's darker tones than the first three films. Home Media The film was released on December 14, 2009 (United Kingdom) and December 15, 2009 (United States and Canada), avaliable on a 1 Disk and 2 Disk DVD set, as well with a Fullscreen and Widescreen, and avaliable for HD DVD, Blu-ray Disk and a Digital Copy. It includes with special features for Behind the Scenes with the cast from the film, with Deleted scenes including 6 minutes of the film's deleted scenes alltogether total the film's runtime over 158 minutes (2 hours and 38 minutes), making it the second longest running Jane Hoop Elementary film to date behind the second installment, The Cyber Escape. The release dates for the film on DVD of the first four films will also be released on these same dates.1 The film debuts at #1 at the DVD and Blu-Ray markets selling 7.4 million ($85,004,581) for it's first weekend of release. Next weekend, the film fell to second place on the chart behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover The Hangover] next weekend.11 As of January 17, 2010, the film brought it's total sale to 12.5 million (units sold) and $125,150,954 (sales revenues). It was the best-selling DVD in units sold of 2009, but was fourth place in sales revenues behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(2008_film) Twilight] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_(2009_film) Up].1 On April 24, 2012, the Ultimate Edition for the film was released alongside ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. Reaction Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland earned the biggest midnight opening of all-time with $21.1 million in 3,000 theaters surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight The Dark Knight] with $18 million a year ago, until the following week's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] surprised it with $22.8 million. Almost a month after it's release, the film was released in IMAX theaters at midnight. It grossed $975,966,1 making it the biggest IMAX opening of all-time, until it was broken by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse] with $1 million.1 Turbo of Catland also opened on a Wednesday spot like ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' did in 2007, which grossed $10 million, on its way to a $134.5 million in its five-day weekend debut in the US. The film opened in 4,330 theaters and grossed $57.2 million on its opening day in North America. That was the second biggest Wednesday opening of all-time at that time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen] (now fourth behind The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince as of 2017).1 It was also the third highest single-day of all-time [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (now as of 2017 30th biggest opening day of all-time) and the third highest grossing opening day in the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise behind Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 ($91.1 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 ($64.2 million). It earned an additional $58.0 million during its international opening day, bringing its worldwide total to $115.2 million, breaking the biggest single day worldwide gross in history beating The Dark Knight. During it's five-day opening weekend, the film made $168.5 million, which is the sixth biggest five-day gross in history, and the biggest five day gross for the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise to date. The film than earned $220 million during it's opening weekend overseas from 85 territories, which is only the second biggest weekend debut internationally behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3 Spider-Man 3] ($230 million). It than made a five-day worldwide total to $388.5 million. That was the biggest worldwide opening in history at that time beating Spider-Man 3 ($381 million). It held the record for only one week when Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince made $394 million worldwide during it's opening weekend, also opened on a Wednesday. Turbo of Catland ended it's theatrical run with a total of $303 million, which made it the third highest-grossing film in the US for the franchise behind Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, and the third highest-grossing 2009 film in the United States behind Avatar and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.1 The international gross for the film is $643.5 milllion, which brought it's worldwide total to $946.5 million, making it the second highest-grossing film of 2009 behind Avatar.1 The film is the eighth highest-grossing film of all-time at the time of release and the fifth highest-grossing film worldwide in the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise behind The Final Rush - Part 2, The First, The Final Rush - Part 1 and Morphin the Power. The film is also a huge hit internationally. In the United Kingdom, the film made a stunning £20.6 million (U$31.4 million) on it's opening weekend, which is, at the time, the second biggest opener of all-time behind [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Prisoner_of_Azkaban_(film) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban] (£23.9 million), the UK's best opening weekend for a 2009 film and the best opening ever for a Jane Hoop Elementary film until the release of The Final Rush - Part 2. However in US dollars, it is the fifth biggest opening in history, but the second UK's best opening weekend for a 2009 film behind Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ($32.3 million) and the second highest opening weekend for a Jane Hoop Elementary film behind Morphin the Power ($33.1 million). In Mexico, the film opened at number one for the next two weeks making $8,815,714. With a total of $78.4 million, it became the third highest-grossing film of 2009 behind Avatar and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.1 In Australia, the film opened the biggest opening for 2009 at number one with $17,258,718, and ended up with a total of $39.2 million in that country alone, making it the second highest-grossing film of 2009 behind Avatar. In Slovenia, the debuts at number two with $99,242 behind Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.1 In France, the film debuts at number one with $19,514,492 from 857 theaters. Criticial reception Turbo of Catland was praised that this is becoming the best movie of the year, rating 85% "fresh" from the Rotten Tomatoes, as Yahoo! Movies scored the film a B+. The movie is made the best of all children, teen and adults, while Rita Christensen thinking it is also "totally famous for this year".1 Then the film went 73% of a Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers.1 The movie critics calls is "famous" and "the most watchable movie ever", and calls it as far as "The Best Movie of 2009".1 The New York Times, when Knightley "casting Lamar is much difficult, but I defiantly enjoy it!".1 And female fans warming around on Alec Gutzwiller, that "he's looking sexier into this movie", one of them praised on Linkin's character "Have You Been Working Out?".1 The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", and The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" and the "Best Movie of the Year", so far.1 It is well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the Best Paramount Picture movie Yet., but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" new record, well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine , Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.1 But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the "Best Paramount Picture movie Yet". Atomic Popcorn praised: "result for this, Brown, Tammie and Linkin is much as the same powerful characters and much perfect."1 On June 28, 2009, Alan Walker has praised for the movie's best performance of Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman and Jennette McCurdy as Catgirl. He send the response that "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland" is crazier, deliciously excited and the most outrangous movie action of drama or romance of the summer, comparing the movie is mixed to be more excited than Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and 151 minute-movie is a bit too long, and the movie is going to get an best performance of the year for "smashing box-office records", Walker thinks "it will be going to get this very huge box office hits like the preceded movies!".1 Nancy Peach has positive the review of the movie, and gave the movie 4 out of 5 stars.1 Variety praised the film and reviewed that the movie is "quite a juicy drama" and "bit boring, but still much fun".1 As of November 2009, Time Magazine reported as film as "The Best Paramount Picture Movie of 2009" suprising Star Trek, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Monsters vs Aliens and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen from Paramount Pictures.1 Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is listed alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar Avatar], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek_(film) Star Trek] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] by becoming as one of 2009's most anticipated films ever. Mostly fans thinks that it should be number one, by making it the best film of the year so far. Accolades On August 10, 2009, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is nominated to appear at the 2009 Teen Choice Awards on Fox. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Dakota Fanning has been nominated. It has been caught to be voting of several of caterogies. On October 17, 2009, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland was nominated to head at the 2009 Scream Awards. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Barbara Timer were shown there. The movie was nominated for the 2010 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie", including "Favorte Actor" and "Favorite Actress" starting on March 27, 2010. It was also nominated for "Cutest Couple".1 It was nominated also for the 82nd Academy Award, which will be held on March 7, 2010.1 Dan Wilson was nominated for Grammy Awards for "Best Score Soundtrack Album For Motion Picture".1 On June 6, 2010, the film was nominated for the 2010 MTV Movie Awards. }| }}} List of awards and nominations |} Sequel The seventh installment, The Final Rush - Part 1, was released a year and a half after the release of the previous installment on November 12, 2010. References #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Opening in IMAX in August. Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary 6 Moved to 2009. Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (Box Office Mojo). Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary actress Natasha Richardson dies at 45 from head injuries. Retrieved March 18, 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary stars says goodbye to Natasha Richardson. Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ George Jones on Natasha Richardson's Death: "She Will Truly Be Missed, And Never Forgotten." Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ Blake Brown On Natasha Richardson's Death: "She Will Forever Be Remembered." Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ Amy Tammie Talks Jane Hoop Elementary 6 and Natasha Richardson's Death. Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Ben Linkin Says Goodbye to Natasha Richardson. Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Brooke Timer Talks Death of Jane Hoop Elementary Star Natasha Richardson: "It is Very Hard to Say Goodbye". Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Breaks Box Office Records. Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Jennette McCurdy is the New Villain in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Jennette McCurdy Talks Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Who Will Play Bella Watson For The Jane Hoop Elementary Series Finale? Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary vs. Harry Potter. February 13, 2016. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary 6 Rules 2009 Box Office. Retrieved February 13, 2016. # ^ Avatar Tops 2009 Box Office. Jane Hoop Elementary second. Retrieved February 13, 2016. #^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. #^ AUS's premiere will start early. Retrieved on 16 April 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - The Numbers. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Critics Call Best Movie of the Year!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ a b c d Paramount Pictures (2007-03-23). "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ Paramount Pictures - Official Website. Retrieved 14 November 2009. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t Paramount Pictures (2007-11-16). "Casting Is Complete on "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-11-16. #^ a b "Dan Radcliffe, Michael Gambon Film Scenes in Lacock Tonight for Half-Blood Prince", 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Helen Husbands. "Harry Potter film on location in Surbiton", This is Local London, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ "Film is Just Wizard for Gloucester Pupils", The Citizen, 2008-01-27. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Interviews: Depp, Burton, Carter and Rickman Slash Through Sweeney Todd!", 2007-11-26. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Dan wants new Potter film to be best yet", Metro, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b "EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter", Newsround, 2007-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-11-13. #^ Taylor Lautner dropped from Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland for filming of Twilight. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. #^ Ryan Sheckler replaces Taylor Lautner for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. #^ "Hermione Gets Cold Feet", IGN, 2006-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Listfield, Emily (2007-07-08). We're all so grown up!. Parade. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Daniel Kilkelly. "Dumbledore actor "camps it up" on set", Digital Spy, 2007-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-03. #^ Tim Masters. "Potter stars react to gay twist", BBC News, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-11-12. #^ Garth Franklin. "Broadbent on "Potter" & "Indy 4"", Dark Horizons, 2007-09-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Radcliffe Joins The ‘Slug Club,’ Talks Hogwarts’ Potion Master", MTV, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ a b "Naomi goes potty", The Courier-Mail, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-24. #^ a b Adler, Shawn. "‘Harry Potter’ Casting Rumors Untrue, Say Actors’ Reps", MTV, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ a b (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ "Voldemort's nephew cast in Potter", BBC, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-11-21. #^ "Harry Potter Auditions", Capital Radio, 2007-06-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ "Interview with Christian Coulson about "COS and HBP"", Newsround, 2006-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "'Harry Potter'Casting Call Could Help Ron Weasley Find Perfect Shade Of Lavender", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "Rumor Alert: Possible Casting for Young Voldemort in "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ Mzimba, Lizo. "Lizo catches up with Potter stars", CBBC, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Potter hopefuls lose out on role", BBC News, 2007-11-14. Retrieved on 2007-11-14. #^ "7,000 show up for Lavender Brown auditions", Veritaserum, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-06. #^ a b c "More Potter film casting revealed", Newsround, 2007-12-19. Retrieved on 2007-12-19. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Tells 'Harry Potter' Fans To Get Ready To Laugh: 'Half-Blood' Could Be 'Funniest' Film", MTV, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-13. #^ "Exclusive 'Half-Blood Prince' movie tidbit", HPANA, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Oulsnam, Alex. "Potter film role for Ashley", Kentish Express, 2007-11-22, p. 22. #^ "Young Performers", Jackie Palmer Agency. Retrieved on 2007-12-07. #^ A&J Management. A&J Management. Retrieved on 2008-02-01. #^ "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-17. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Two More Characters Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-04-04. Retrieved on 2008-04-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Patil twins", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Clemence Poesy", Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "New Chris Rankin interview", MuggleNet, 2007-05-08. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "Clemence Poesy not been contacted for HBP", Veritaserum, 2007-10-14. Retrieved on 2007-10-14. #^ "Harry Potter star in NZ", Sunrise, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ (2006-09-29). "Margolyes Furious at Harry Potter Axe". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ O'Sullivan, Michael. "Underneath It All, He's Still Bill Nighy", The Washington Post, 2007-05-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Oat, Zach (August 2007). "Up Close: Harry Potter". Wizard (190): 84. #^ Kimberley Dadds. "Lourdes approached for 'Potter' role", Digital Spy, 2001-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-11-22. #^ "Icelandic actor auditions for Harry Potter", Iceland Review, 2007-04-17. Retrieved on 2007-04-18. #^ "Rumour: Naomi Watts in 'Half-Blood Prince' movie", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2007-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ Paramount Pictures. "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!", Noble PR. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ "New "Half-Blood Prince" Footage on OotP DVD", Leaky Cauldron, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-16. #^ "Film role prize for Potter fans", BBC News, 2007-11-23. Retrieved on 2007-11-23. #^ a b ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-19. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ "Harry Potter 6 Confirmed for IMAX", ComingSoon.Net, 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ "Description & first official picture from 'Half-Blood Prince' " retrieved from HPANA on December 14, 2007 #^ Alfonso Cuaron To Return To Harry Potter?. JewReview.net (2006-11-18). Retrieved on 2006-11-18. #^ Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Carroll, Larry (2006-10-16). Terry Gilliam On Depp, 'Potter' And The Film He Panhandled To Promote. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-16. #^ "Rumours: HBP director; OOTP trailer, duration, scene info", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2006-09-05. #^ Douglas, Edward. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", ComingSoon.net, 2006-07-10. #^ Franklin, Garth (2006-11-02). Hoffman Directs Sixth "Harry Potter"?. Dark Horizons. Retrieved on 2006-11-03. #^ WB: Hoffman Not Half-Blood Prince Director. The Leaky Cauldron (2006-11-08). Retrieved on 2006-11-08. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Smith, Sean. "Now, Watch Very Carefully", Newsweek, 2007-02-17. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Yates and Heyman on Harry Potter 6", Comingsoon.net, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-08-07. #^ "Exclusive: David Heyman talks Dumbledore's funeral, Hogwarts battle & more". SnitchSeeker. 2008-09-19. #^ a b "Yates, Heyman talk HBP movie", Veritaserum, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ Mina Hochberg. "Working without magic", amNewYork, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Steve Kloves to pen the HBP script", Veritaserum, 2005-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Update: Dumbledore was gay, says 'Potter' author", HPANA, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "No Scottish Funding Sends Film Production Overseas", This is North Scotland, 2006-09-08. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Macleod, Murdo. "Cape Wrath casts its spell on Harry Potter film-makers", The Scotsman, 2007-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "Pupils board the Hogwart's Express", Lochaber News, 2007-10-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-12. #^ a b Adams, Katie. "Village set for Harry Potter Filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Adams, Katie. "Fans gather for Harry Potter filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3", IGN, 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Catland" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. Description of IMAX Half-Blood Prince teaser", MuggleNet (2008-07-14). Retrieved on 2008-07-19. #^ "Teaser Trailer Debut: Catland teaser trailer now online!", MuggleNet (2009-02-1). Retrieved on 2008-02-01. # ^ '2012' Release Date Pushed Back. Retrieved on 26 June 2009. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary 5 and 6 became the New-successful Parmount film for summer than Harry Potter 5, 6 and The Dark Knight". Retrieved on 2008-10-10. #^ "'Harry Potter' awards just keep rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "JHE awards just keep lost rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3". IGN. 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "First TV spot for Half-Blood Prince airs on CW". Mugglenet.com. May 08, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-10-05. #^ "First Clip. Retrieved on 2009-05-21. #^ More Clips. Retrieved on 2009-08-06. #^ Video Game Review. Retrieved on 14 June 2009. #^ a b Geoff Boucher (2008-08-15). "Next 'Harry Potter' film to be delayed eight months". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ "Harry Potter pulls a vanishing act on Entertainment Weekly". The Canadian Press. 2008-08-22. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Hoop Gets graded A!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Daily News made Good Report on Turbo of Catland. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Daily News UK reports Best Summer and Paramount Picture Movie. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Girls on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Boys on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Better, Excited, Darker and Meaner. Retrieved on 29 June 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland unleashed new midnight record. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Harry Potter Conjures $22 Million at Thursday Box Office. Retrieved July 21, 2010. # Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland muscles $57 Million on Opening Day! Retrieved July 9, 2009. # Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland scores $168 million in five days. Retrieved July 13, 2009. #^ Weekend Briefing: 'Eclipse' Rises with Record Release, Midnight Launch. Retrieved July 21, 2010. #^ Turbo of Catland reaches to $57 million on opening day. Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland break The Dark Knight's record gross. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Worldwide gross up to $377 million! Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Daily Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. #^ International Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 in UK box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 in Mexican box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 in Australian box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #2 in Slovenia box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 French box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010 #^ JH5 moved back three weeks. Retrieved on 7 July 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Overtake Twilight as Best-selling DVD for 2009!. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ "Confirmed for IMAX". ComingSoon.Net. 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ JHE5 not Listening to Transformers for IMAX release. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ US Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ UK Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ AUS Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ JHE5 confirming a 138-minute Movie?. Retrieved on 27 June 2009. #^ Hacker Destroying Film's Release Date. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Hacker Arrested. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ DVD release. Retrieved on 10 September 2009. #^ Catland's DVD Release Date Moved Up Bumped A Week Early. Retrieved on 7 October 2009. #^ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/8405294.stm #^ http://www.movieweb.com/news/NEmxZvps7fX8pt #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Special Features from DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Satellite Award nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Teen Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Scream Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at People's Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Kids' Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at 82nd Academy Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Grammy Award nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at BAFTA Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at BAFTA Kids' Vote nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at MTV Movie Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. #^ "Film Awards Winners – Film Of The Year". Film of the Year. Retrieved 23 June 2010. #^ "2009 14th Satellite Awards". Retrieved 23 June 2010. #^ "The 36th Annual Saturn Awards Nominations" (.doc). Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Retrieved 3 May 2010. #^ Murray, Rebecca. "Spike TV's Scream 2009 Awards Nominees and Winners". About.com. Retrieved 4 May 2010. #^ "SFX SCI-FI Awards 2010 Winers: Best Film". SFX. 1 January 2010. Retrieved 23 June 2010. #^ "BBC – Switch – Switch Live – Awards". BBC. 8 November 2009. Retrieved 23 June 2010. #^ Coppersmith, Scott (10 August 2009). "Teen Choice Awards 2009: The Winners". Fox. Retrieved 23 June 2010. #^ a b "First wave of a "Teen Choice 2010" Nominees announced". TheFutonCritic.com. 14 June 2010. Retrieved 30 June 2010. #^ "VES Announces Nominees for 8th Annual VES Awards". Visual Effect Society. 19 January 2009. Retrieved 23 June 2010. #^ "31st Annual Young Artist Awards – Nominations / Special Awards". Young Artist Awards. 11 April 2010. Retrieved 2 June 2010. #^ Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2010 – Long List. Retrieved 5 May 2010. #^ Avatar, Trek, District 9, other sci-fi hits vie for F/X Oscar Retrieved on 5 May 2010. #^ "Art Directors Guild Announces Nominations for 2009 Film, TV, Commercial and Music Video Awards; Ceremony to Take Place 13 February". Ajax World. 8 January 2010. Retrieved 9 January 2010. #^ "2011 Britannia Awards – John Lasseter & David Yates". 28 June 2011. Retrieved 14 December 2011. "John Lasseter and David Yates are master creators of joy and imagination....Mr. Yates’ contribution to the final four parts of the ‘Harry Potter’ franchise....delighted to honor these remarkable filmmakers with this year’s Britannia Award." External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Box office Mojo Category:2009 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 2009 Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Spirit possession in fiction Category:Teen superhero films Category:Films about weddings Category:Teen romance films Category:American teen superhero films